


Filk: Commander, It's Cold in Space (audio)

by larissabernstein



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Crack, Embedded Audio, Filk, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Song Parody, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/larissabernstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My recording of aldora89's brilliant filk, which in turn is a K/S parody of Frank Loesser's famous "Baby, It's Cold Outside".</p><p>You can find aldora89's lyrics on <a href="http://aldora89.tumblr.com/post/38319794353/baby-its-cold-in-space-k-s-re-lyric">Tumblr</a> or <a href="http://kirkspock.livejournal.com/1962214.html">LJ</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filk: Commander, It's Cold in Space (audio)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aldora89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldora89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Commander, It's Cold in Space](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33066) by aldora89. 




End file.
